


hands

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: It's cold in their quarters, and Anakin has decided to make this known to Obi-Wan, by shoving his ice cold hands down his shirt because he's chaotic.It leads to something sweet though
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff? more fluff.

Anakin sighed, suppressing another shiver as it went down his spine. He knew that it wasn’t actually that cold. Ahsoka had been complaining about being too warm earlier in the day, and he guessed- even though he had asked her multiple times not to- that she had lowered the temperature of their quarters.

And now Ahsoka was out with Barris, not even here to enjoy the lower temperature. Anakin rolled his eyes- she probably thought that he wasn’t going to be back until later. Or that she would remember to raise the temperature. He crossed his arms over his chest, setting the soldering iron down and trying to stop the chills that ran up and down his spine.

There was no way he could concentrate like this. Anakin huffed and walked out of his room, down the hall towards their small kitchen where he knew Obi-Wan currently was. He turned the corner and saw Obi-Wan reading something on his data pad, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Anakin smiled, as he thought of a brilliant idea. Walking into the kitchen, Anakin appeared to be normal- trying his best to keep a straight face as he walked past Obi-Wan and stood behind him.

Silently, Carefully, he took his gloves off. And shoved his hands down Obi-Wan’s robes.

Obi-Wan coughed jumping up, and nearly chocking on his tea.

“Anakin, what? What are you doing?!” He exclaimed, trying to turn around to look at him. But Anakin laughed and instead pressed his hands against Obi-Wan’s back.

“Are those your hands?” Obi-Wan asked. In a fluid motion, he stood up from his seat, turning around and grabbing Anakin’s hands.

“Your hands are freezing, dear one.” Obi-Wan remarked, looking down at them. He squeezed them gently, and Anakin couldn’t help but notice how warm Obi-Wan’s hand were, and how nice they fit together with his and how he loved being this close to him.

“Do you want some tea? We can raise the temperature if you want.” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin blinked, feeling his face heat up. Obi-Wan leaned in closer, and Anakin couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes seemed to sparkle, reflecting the light around them.

“You’re quite red. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded, averting his eyes.

He was so screwed.

Anakin opened his mouth and closed it again, looking at Obi-Wan, who was staring back at him with a small smile on his face.

“If you aren’t feeling well, you could have just said so.” Obi-Wan said casually.

“I’m fine!” Anakin exclaimed, his eyes wide, realizing just how close he was to Obi-Wan. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Tea sounds nice.” He looked down.

“Uh…” Anakin said, trailing off, and cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“We’re… we’re still holding hands.” Anakin said quickly. Obi-Wan looked down and shrugged.

“Your hands were cold; I’m warming them up.” He replied nonchalantly.

“R-right.” Anakin said while nodding. Obi-Wan let his hands go, and turned towards the cabinets, grabbing two cups.

“What kind of tea would you like, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, reaching over to turn the kettle on. But Anakin didn’t say anything, instead opting to lace his fingers between Obi-Wan’s. He couldn’t help it.

His hands were still cold.

“Are your hands still cold?” Obi-Wan asked, turning to face him, that same small smile from earlier on his face.

“Yep.” Anakin said, smiling back. Obi-Wan gently grabbed his other hand.

“Well, that won’t do at all, will it?” He said, stepping closer towards Anakin.

“Probably not.” Anakin said, looking away, his grin growing. Obi-Wan let go of one of his hands, reaching up towards Anakin’s face. Anakin looked up, right into Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“There is a blanket on the couch, that is large enough for both of us.” Obi-Wan said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at Anakin. He turned to look over at the couch.

“Yeah, I guess there is.” Anakin replied. “I don’t have any- any other plans for the rest of the day…” Anakin said trailing off.

“What about that protocol droid for Senator Organa?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shrugged.

“It can wait.” Obi-Wan looked over, noticing that the water was now boiling, letting go of Anakin’s hands. He sighed, not realizing just how warm Obi-Wan actually was.

Obi-Wan took the two mugs of tea and walked past Anakin, out towards their common room.

“Where- where are you going?” Anakin asked, turning around to see where Obi-Wan had went.

“The couch, dear one.” Obi-Wan said as he sat down. Anakin followed him, sitting close enough that their legs were almost touching.

But not quite.

“Here.” Obi-Wan said, handing Anakin a cup of tea. He held it between his hands, letting the warmth from the water spread towards his fingers, a shiver running down his spine. Anakin jumped slightly when he felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his cup of tea at Obi-Wan, who was now frowning slightly.

“Are you still that cold?” He asked. Anakin nodded, and bit his lip as he felt his cheeks heat up again. Obi-Wan set his cup down on the table in front of them, reaching over to grab the blanket that was near him, and spreading it over the two of them. Anakin lifted his arms, letting the blanket settle over his lap.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not quite.” Anakin said, leaning over slightly so that his head rested on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“That’s better.” Anakin said as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
